


Let Me Love You

by MissMouse1421



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Feminine Sasuke, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, I'm Sorry, Just so you know what you're getting yourself into here, Multi, NaruSasu - Freeform, No Itachi, Out of Character Uchiha Sasuke, POV First Person, POV Uchiha Sasuke, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assult, Slow Romance, Teen Angst, it was a mistake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMouse1421/pseuds/MissMouse1421
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been best friends for as long as they can remember. Over the years their affection for each otherhas grown into something much more than just friendship, but a series of unfortunate events get in the way of a potential romance between them. Can the boys fight through the hard times, or will they forever be stuck in the "friend zone"?





	1. Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> -Updated-
> 
> Laura: I wrote this years ago and I am honestly appalled by all of the horrible grammar and spelling errors in this story. That being said, all of the chapters are heavily edited and re-written. Originally, this was going to be a Twilight Fan Fiction... But after messing around with it a bit and adding my favourite Yaoi couple, I was hooked! Anyway, I thought I would share it with all of you on AO3 just for the fun of it. :P
> 
> Naruto: Just shut up and let them read.
> 
> Laura: Kay, ENJOY!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, unfortunately, but Sasuke does! And vise versa! 
> 
> (Oh yeah. Get ready for my craziness in the ANs.)

** Naruto POV **

"Hello Naruto, how are you?" Fugaku, the chief of police greeted me at the front door. "Hey Fugaku, I'm good, yourself?" Fugaku stepped aside and motioned for me to step in. I smiled at him and made my way into the living room. "Oh hanging in there," he replied behind me. "Any big news going on?" I asked, staring at the news papers on the coffee table. "There have been a few robberies in a few towns over, but other than that every thing seems to be fine," he informed me, taking his seat back down on the couch in front of the flat screen TV. "Well, except for my wife making me go furniture shopping every damn day..." he grumbled to himself. "Sounds fun," I chuckled.

"Naruto, come on up!" I heard my best friend yell from upstairs. I smiled to myself, nodded to Fugaku, then made my way up the stairs. I couldn't help but smile at the pictures of him and I on the wall as little kids. He was adorable with his big dimples and braces in his teeth - always wearing a goofy smile on his face. My favourite one is of us at Disneyland when he was giving me a noogie and smiling like an idiot at the camera. I didn't look much better, pretending he was choking me to death.

I hurried to his bedroom door and knocked before entering. I always loved his room; it just had a unique feel to it. The walls were painted a dark blue with beautiful brown wood flooring. The walls were also covered in posters of singers and actors he liked and admired. On the left, near his closet, was a huge mahogany bookshelf filled with all sorts of different books, varying from romance to mystery.

There, sitting on his single bed, was my best friend. Sasuke Uchiha. Ever since Sasuke and I met in kindergarten, we've been inseparable. I couldn't have asked for a better friend than Sasuke. He's always had my back as I've had his. I remember in kindergarten, a couple of jerks stole my stuffed fox, that I had named Kyuubi, and hid him from me on the playground. Sasuke, who hated bullies even back then, yelled at the boys and told them they were meanie heads. After he told the teacher what had happened, he spent his whole recess helping me look for him. At that moment I knew Sasuke and I would be the best of friends. When he and I got into high school, Sasuke never left my side. If people were jerks, I would bitch out at the ones who made fun of him for being so smart, and he would tell the football players to fuck off if they would mock me for not making the team. We made quite an interesting pair. My Mum would always say that Sasuke and I were meant to be together. Of course, she didn't mean just as best friends, which was a little weird considering she was basically telling me to be gay with my best friend. But I never really put much thought into it... I knew that Sasuke was openly gay, but I could never tell him that I might be too...

I wasn't brave, like him. 

As with most friends, we have had our fair share of fights. Like the time when he agreed to go out with that douche bag, Neji Hyuuga. I told him he was stupid for agreeing and that Neji would just take advantage of him. Yeah, I probably could have handled it better, but I knew who he really was. I knew how many dates he had a week - how many people he left heartbroken - and I needed to protect my friend. Sasuke did not appreciate me putting my two cents in and told me to mind my own damn business. He wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the day and I regretted saying those things to him instantly. But later that night, he showed up at my house with a cup of ramen noodles (my favourite) and told me he wasn't going out with Neji. He understood that I was just looking out for him and that I wanted the best for him. Sometimes I swear he could read my mind. We spent the rest of the night watching videos of people falling on YouTube then snuggled up on my bed and fell asleep in each others arms. I know how that sounds, but Sasuke and I have always been like that. It was normal for us and we didn't care what anyone said about it. We weren't going to change.

It was always impossible for me to stay mad at him. He's never actually done anything to make me seriously mad before. (Besides that whole thing with Neji) But for some reason I seem to fuck up a lot. I can't help it, though. The worst is always the dates. I hated hearing about them. Every time he gushed about going on a 'perfect' date with some other guy from our class, there was a slight burning in my chest. I didn't really know what it was, but I wanted it to go away.

So here he is, my brilliant best friend, sitting Indian style on his bed, smiling at me with his dark ebony eyes fixed on my blue ones. I couldn't help but give him my signature crooked smile. I quickly made my way over to his bed. "Hey." He grinned at me as I sat down next to him. "So..." I drawled as he continued to smile knowingly at me. "Are we really going to do this?" He laughed but nodded his head. "I want to know what's so interesting about _it._ " I chuckled to myself knowing he didn't want to say what _it_ was out loud. "Okay... but what about your parents?" Sasuke jumped off his bed and headed towards his lap top on top of his desk. "My Mum went shopping and we'll hear my Dad if he comes up stairs... Besides, he's watching cop shows. Do you really think he's going to walk away from that?" he said with a smirk. I sighed and made my way over to him, pulling out a chair in the process. "So are we just going to search the web or do you-"

"I picked a site," he interrupted as he logged into his home screen. I couldn't help but grin at him. He looked up at me and blushed slightly. "Don't think I'm weird! I just... I figured it would be easier than wasting time searching for one..." I nodded, still smirking. Sasuke turned back to the screen and mumbled a quick "Asshole…" under his breath. I chuckled then sat down next to him. As Sasuke opened up a new tab I found myself once again thinking about what we were about to do.

This morning in class, Sasuke and I were silently reading our text books when the whispers started. It was Temari and Ten Ten, the head cheerleader and co captain, also known as the "Stuck up bitches who think they're better than everyone else." As Sasuke put it. I tried to concentrate on my book but it was impossible with their constant giggling behind us. I eventually gave up trying to ignore them and started to listen in. "He was so hot I swear to god I'd fuck him any day." Ten Ten giggled and I could imagine her twirling her dark brown hair with her finger. I rolled my eyes and let out a quiet groan. Of course they were talking about boys. Sasuke lifted his head and smiled at me sympathetically. I smiled a little back but found myself listening to them again. "I know right? I got wet just watching them fuck. Damn could that girl scream." I had to do a double take to process what they were saying. What the hell? They watched people... wait. Oh my god, they're talking about _porn_ in class? What the hell is wrong with these girls? "Yeah, let's try to find a new site tomorrow, okay?" Tamari said followed by a set of giggles. Not only were they watching it, but they were watching it together! I will never understand women.

I sneaked a glance over at Sasuke and saw him staring at his book again but I could tell he wasn't reading. He was thinking. And that's how we ended up here, about to watch our first porno together. Now I know it might seem a little odd but... what could it hurt? The worst that could happen is we get a boner in front of each other...

Huh… This might not be such a good idea after all.

"Teme, are you sure you want to do this? It's going to be... I don't know, weird." He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "Scared you're going to get turned on, Uzumaki?"

"Yes." I decided to be blunt.

Sasuke chuckled then went back to typing on the computer. "What's the site called?"

"It's a surprise," he told me, smiling mischievously to himself. I sighed and waited for his computer to load up. "Come on old girl, don't fail me now." Sasuke whispered this to his beloved lap top. "Sasuke, why don't you just let me buy you a new one?" His computer was absolute crap. I've offered many times in the past to buy him a better one but he always refused. "Because I won't let you buy me anything else, Naruto. You spend too much on me as it is." It was true. I have bought Sasuke a lot of things (with lots of complaining on his part) and on birthdays I would always buy the most exquisite thing I could find. And those things just so happened to cost a lot of money. But I didn't mind. I loved buying Sasuke things. It's not like I couldn't afford it, with my Dad being a successful doctor and all.

I sighed in defeat and watched him refresh the page again and again. "Wow. The one time we wanna watch por- _it_ and the internet won't work. Does this only happen to me?!" I had to laugh at that. Sasuke did have terrible luck. He fell down constantly and always got hit in the face with dodge balls in gym class. He says it's bad luck, I say it's lack of coordination. "Ah _ha_!" He suddenly yelled causing me to jump. "Sorry..." he quickly mumbled an apology. "But it worked!" I smiled half-heartedly and gave him an unenthusiastic thumbs up. "You're not into this, are you?" he asked quietly. I opened my mouth to respond but he cut me off. "Shit, do you think this is creepy? Do you think I'm a total freak who enjoys watching people do it with my best friend in the room?!" He was panicking now, his breaths were short and shallow and he unbelievably looked close to tears. How did he always get worked up so fast? 

"What? No! Not at all!"

Sasuke almost immediately relaxed again. "I just- I don't know. I mean, why is this important?"

"It's not." He replied a little too quickly. I gave him a 'yeah right' look and he sighed. "Look, it's not _really_ important, but come on! I think we're the only teenagers who haven't ever watched _it_... It's damn peer pressure!" he whined, comically crossing his arms. I chuckled at his expression. He looked pretty cute when he was pouting. "Alright, well, hurry up. I haven't got all night." Sasuke quickly smiled at me then went back to the computer. The two of us spent the next half hour watching all sorts of different pornos. Luckily, nothing gave me a boner. (Amazing, I know.) I decided studying Sasuke's reactions were more fun to watch then the actual porn. The way his eyes would pop out of their sockets when the couple did something strange. The disgusted look he got when they did the whole BDSM thing. At one point, he actually dug his face into my shoulder and laughed uncontrollably. It was quite entertaining.

"Okay one more then we can-" He was suddenly cut off by his bedroom door slowly creaking open. "Sasuke I just-" Sasuke let out a squeak and started clicking random buttons on the keyboard trying to hide the screen. I quickly reached over him and clicked the necessary keys to close the window just as his Dad was coming into the room. "-wanted to tell you I'm..."

"Yeah, Dad?" he replied a little too sweetly. "I'm working late tomorrow so I won't able to help you with your broken draws. We can do it another day, okay?"

"Okay," he said before his father had even finished his sentence. I stared at my feet to try to hide my growing smirk. "Alright..." Fugaku eyed him warily, "Goodnight." Fugaku came over and patted Sasuke on the head then made his way to the door. "Goodnight, Naruto," he said to me over his shoulder. "Goodnight, sir." I replied as my chuckles started escaping. We stayed silent until we heard the click of the door telling us we were once again alone. Sasuke let out a big sigh of relief as I burst into laughter. "Did he see?" Sasuke asked, nervously twiddling his thumbs together. I shook my head, still laughing. "I don't know, Sasuke, but that was fucking hilarious!" I said, covering my mouth with my hand trying to silence myself. A slow smile started to spread across his face, and eventually, he began to chuckle as well. "Oh god, did you see his face? He knows we're up to something." Sasuke said through his laughter. I nodded before trying to get my breathing back under control.

At the end of our laughing fit we were both close to tears. Sasuke went into the bathroom to change into his pj's while I shut down his computer and made my way to the window seat that I helped Fugaku build. I sat down and thought about Sasuke. I really was lucky to have someone like him. Every boy and girl in our grade finds him attractive. They always want his attention, but he always stays with me. I can't really blame them for falling for him, though. Sasuke was perfect - from his long lean legs all the way up to his silky raven locks. I never understood what he saw in me. He tells me that he always thought of himself as the geeky boy that nobody liked as a child, and yet here he is, boys and girls drooling over him and the president of the activity committee for Konoha high school.

Geek my ass, he's always been amazing.

Now you might be wondering why we're still _just_ friends. Don't get me wrong, saying that I was Sasuke's boyfriend couldn't make me happier, but... I won't risk our friendship because of my selfish need for more of him. Besides, I'm still coming to terms with the fact that I'm interested in men - or more specifically, Sasuke. I'm happy with what I have now, and I hope he is too.

"Whatcha looking at?" I turned around to see Sasuke prancing into the room with his favourite black pj pants on and a dark gray tank top. The shirt allowed me to see some of his smooth, unblemished skin around his stomach. "Nothing in particular," I said, giving him my crooked smile. He smiled back then wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. "Thanks."

"For what?" I chuckled, putting my arms around him in return. "For watching... _porn_ with me." He whispered the word like it was a sin. I chuckled again and started to rub small circles on his back. "No prob, Teme. What are best friends for?" He chuckled softly then pulled back. "You wanna stay tonight?" he asked as he headed back over to his bed. "I can't, I didn't bring my stuff." I sighed a little disappointed, wishing I wasn't such an idiot for rushing out of the house without thinking about my suitcase. "Can't you sleep in your clothes?" He asked cheekily, giving me an 'are you stupid' look. I chuckled then leaned against the window sill. "I don't have my school stuff either, smart ass."

"We can get it in the morning," He told me before pulling the covers back. "No offence Sasuke, but you take forever to get ready. By the time we leave the house and grab my back pack we'll have missed 2 classes." I grinned, knowing that comment would get under his skin. He paused his movements to turn back and glare at me. "Fine," he grumbled before getting under the covers. "I'll just stay here. All alone..." He sighed looking around the room longingly. "In this cold bed... Waking up in the morning to an empty, unwelcoming house..." I let out a huff and rolled my eyes dramatically. "That's not going to work. Besides, your Mom will be here," I reminded him, making my way to the door. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard actual _whimpering_ coming from behind me. I spun around and sure enough, Sasuke was giving me the puppy dog pout.

Looking into his big, dark eyes and seeing his lip quiver... I had no chance.

Defeated, I let out a sigh and walked back over to him. "Okay, that works..." I mumbled begrudgingly. The smile that Sasuke gave me in return was completely worth missing any class. I pulled my orange hoodie off and snuggled next to him in the bed. Since it was a single, I had to wrap my arms around him to keep either one of us from falling off. (Not that I mind) Sasuke sighed and leaned his head on my shoulder. "Goodnight, Naruto..." he whispered, already falling into unconsciousness. I smiled up at the dark ceiling, content. "Goodnight, Sasuke..."

* * *

I awoke to the sound of something crashing on the floor. It sounded like glass shattering. I sat up slowly and noticed that Sasuke was nowhere to be found. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my neck to peer out into the hall where a light was coming from the bathroom. "Shit..." I heard Sasuke curse behind the door. My body suddenly went rigid. "Sasuke!" I yelled, hopping out of the bed and hurrying to the bathroom. I pushed open the door and the first thing I saw was pieces of shattered glass on the floor next to the sink. I assumed it was a cup from the little designs on the broken pieces. I looked up to my left and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall, even more pale than usual. I glanced back down and noticed he was holding his hand tightly to his chest. _Shit!_

I carefully made my way around the glass and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Sasuke are you okay? What happened?" He stared at me for a second before blinking his eyes repeatedly. "I-I knocked over the cup and-and tried to clean it up." He stopped as a shiver took over his body. I noticed he was starting to slide down the wall and my grip on him tightened. "Sasuke we need to get you down stairs. I need to look at your hand. Where's your Mom?"

"She... left early to drop off my Dad's breakfast at the station..." His head lolled to the side as his eye lashes started to flutter close. Sasuke had a horrible fear of blood. The tiniest speck of blood had him getting dizzy or nauseous. "Oh no you don't," I said, pulling him back up to me. "Come on Sasuke, stay with me." I bent down and carefully picked him up bridal style. As I cautiously made my way past the glass again, Sasuke started to whisper my name. "I'm here, Sasuke. Just hang on," I spoke to him gently as I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I carefully placed him on one of the counters and hurried over to the sink to grab a dish towel. Sasuke was silent as I soaked the cloth in warm water. It made me worry that he had passed out. I turned around and felt relieved to see his eyes were open, but he was still pale. He could go any minute.

I made my way over to him and positioned myself in between his legs. "Sasuke I need to look now, okay?" He nodded slightly, staring at the floor. I lifted up his hand and saw a cut on his thumb. Not bad enough for stitches, but bad enough to bleed. _A lot._ That's the thing about fingers; they tend to bleed quite a bit. I wiped the blood off carefully and told him to keep pressure on his finger while I went to get a Band-Aid. See? There were other perks to being the son of a doctor besides money. He taught me a lot about how to take care of people so I would know how to handle something like this. With cuts, he always told me to keep pressure on it. I came back down the stairs after finding what I was looking for, hoping that Sasuke was still conscious. I came into the kitchen to see Sasuke staring out the window while securely holding the cloth to his thumb.

_Good boy._

I quickly bandaged up his finger and kissed it as a sign of good faith which earned me a slight curve of the lips in response. I managed to get rid of the blood stained towel without him seeing and came back to stand between his legs. "Are you okay?" I asked softly. He nodded once and smiled at me - properly this time. His color was finally starting to return back to normal and I sighed, feeling immense relief. "What were you doing, Sasuke?" I asked before looking at the clock on the stove. "It's only 6:50." I turned back to see him smiling sheepishly at me. "I was trying to be ready early so when we picked up your stuff we wouldn't be late."

_Well now I feel like an ass. It's my fault he's hurt! If I hadn't had made a big deal about it..._

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke."

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked confused. "I'm the one who picked up glass with my bare hands." I couldn't help but chuckle at his stupidity. "You know you're not supposed to do that, right?" I asked with a smirk. "Yeah... _Now_." I laughed again and shook my head. "Sasuke what am I going to do with you?"

"Put me in a straight jacket so I can't hurt myself..." he mumbled while sliding off the counter. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked as I watched him stagger over to the living room. "Fine... Hey, do you know where my back pack is?" I smiled a little reluctantly and nodded toward the front door. That's my Sasuke. Two minutes ago he was about to pass out cold on the floor and now he's happy as a clam wanting to go to school. If I cut my finger during the week I would tell my parents that I would die if I went to school just to get a day off.

I decided to keep watch on him as he ran around the house getting his things ready. Around 7:20 Sasuke was ready to go. I was pretty impressed. At this rate I would have time to get my stuff, have a shower and change my clothes. I let him pull me out of the house (with his good hand) and he locked the door behind us. We ended up taking Sasuke's car, seeing as that was the only vehicle available. I suddenly regretted walking to his house last night. If I had brought my Volvo I could have left by myself at a decent time and Sasuke might not have gotten hurt. The frown on my face was patent enough to grab Sasuke's attention. "It's not your fault, Naruto," he said as we pulled into my drive way.

"Sasuke can you read my mind? Like, seriously?" He smirked before cutting the engine. "No, but I can read your face and it's not your fault. I'm a klutz, remember?" I rolled my eyes at him and popped open my door. "I'll see you at school," I said, getting out of my seat. "Hey, Naruto?" I turned around just as I was going to shut the door. Sasuke smiled up at me sweetly. "Thanks for taking care of me." I grinned back and nodded, then I closed the door and jogged up to my front porch. I turned back around to see Sasuke in the driver's seat with the window rolled down. "See you later, Dobe!" He yelled his nickname for me as he backed out of the drive way. I let out a quiet sigh and leaned my back against the front door.

_I have got to get a grip._


	2. Party Time

**NARUTO POV**

The rest of the day was very uneventful after the fiasco that morning. I had to change Sasuke's bandages twice because they started to bleed again. He refused to tell anyone during class to avoid being the centre of attention so he planned to meet me in the bathroom and let me work on him. I was thankful he distracted himself from the bloody bandages by telling me about Kankuro's big party tonight. Sasuke had mentioned that we were both invited to this little shin dig, but of course it wouldn't be little at all. I've heard about Kankuro's wild parties before and most of them ended with the cops being involved. Most people say that it was a blast and there would never be a better party then his. Sasuke and I usually have movie nights on Fridays but I thought what the hell? If we're invited, let's go.

"So you guys coming to the party tonight?" Ino asked us as we made our way into the school parking lot after the bell rang. "Uh..." Sasuke looked up at me, waiting for an answer. I smiled at him then turned to Ino. "Yeah, we'll be there."

"Eep! This is going to be so much fun!" My sister Sakura squealed from behind me next to her boyfriend and my good friend Lee. "Sasuke, Ino, you guys wanna come to my place for makeovers?" Sakura asked as she approached her red porsche. "Of course!" Ino replied. "Sai is going to be there and I need to look hot." I chuckled at her dazed expression when she mentioned Sai's name. She's been crushing on him for months but never actually had the guts to tell him how she felt. "Sasuke? How about you?" Ino and Sakura turned to smile at him. Sasuke frowned then leaned against my Volvo. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean you can dress me up like a Barbie doll," he responded, pouting a little.

"Yes we can." And with that, Sakura and Lee disappeared into her car and left the parking lot. I chuckled as I watched Sasuke's horrified expression. "Don't worry Sasuke, I wont let her pluck your eyebrows or anything," Ino said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Gee, thanks for putting that in my head Ino," he said with a smirk. Ino giggled then waved to us before heading to her car as well.

I leaned next to Sasuke and smiled cheekily at him. "What?" he demanded. "Nothing. I was just thinking about how you would look with no eyebrows." I said while mockingly wiggling my own eyebrows. "Naruto!" he yelled and slapped me on the shoulder. "That's not funny! Your sister seriously scares me sometimes!" I chuckled and raised my hands in defence. "Okay I'm sorry, but come on, I'm sure you'll be fine... No one really _needs_ their eyebrows..."

" _Naruto!_ " I quickly ducked away from his wild punch and ran to my car door. I hopped in before he could catch me and pulled out of my parking spot. "See ya later!" I yelled through the window with a smirk. Sasuke gave me his best death glare and flipped the bird on me which caused me to laugh even louder.

Three hours later Sasuke was being pulled upstairs in my home by Ino and Sakura. "Naruto tell me when Lee gets here," Sakura yelled at me before going into the bathroom with Ino hot on her heals. Sasuke pulled out of their grip as they disappeared into the bathroom. He came back down the stairs and just stared at me. His expression was grim. "If I'm not back in an hour call the cops." I threw my head back and laughed at his serious expression. "I mean it!" he hissed while grabbing the collar of my shirt. "Call. The. Cops _,_ " he repeated, emphasizing each word with a dramatic pause. I sobered up as best as I could and nodded to him.

"Sasssssukeeeee." Sakura sung from inside the bathroom. Sasuke groaned then planted the fakest smile I had ever seen on his face. "Cooooooooooomiiiiiiiing," he sang back in the same annoying tune. I laughed as I watched him stomp up the stairs and disappear into the bathroom. "Make sure to give him lots of make up!"

"I'm not wearing makeup dammit!"

The rest of his complaints were drowned out by an onslaught of giggles coming from upstairs.

I watched a couple of episodes of Family Guy before I decided it was time to get changed myself. I jogged up the stairs, hearing more giggles from the bathroom as I went, and headed to my bedroom. I was only mildly surprised to find a set of clothes already waiting for me on the bed.

_Sakura._

As much as I hate to admit it, she had pretty good fashion sense. I pulled on my favourite light orange shirt with a Japanese symbol on the left shoulder and a pair of black jeans. I checked myself over in the mirror trying to think of something to do with my hair... but really, what was the point? It's like a bush up there on the best of days.

I figured I better give the girls and Sasuke a 10 minute warning before I left them. At this point it had been way more than an hour and I wasn't a patient man. _Sasuke's going to kill me,_ I thought as I made my way back to the bathroom. I knocked on the door, not bothering to wait for a response. "Sakura. 10 minutes. That's how much longer I'm going to wait, you got it?" I heard more giggling (did they ever stop making that noise?) then took a surprised step back when the door flew open. It was Ino. "I'm ready, let's go down stairs and give them a minute, shall we?" I nodded and followed her back down stairs. I blissfully ignored the muffled cry for help from Sasuke as the bathroom door closed again.

Ino looked very beautiful as always. Her bleached blonde hair was curled and hanging over her shoulders with a cute butterfly clip holding her bangs in place. She wore a well fitted, dark blue dress that complimented her body nicely, and some black ballet flats. _Sai is definitely going to notice her tonight,_ I thought with a smirk. "So," Ino began, daintily sitting down on the couch to begin a conversation. "Can I ask you a personal question?" My smirk fell from my lips and I immediately felt my body tense up. I don't like personal questions... "Sure," I said with a shrug, trying my best to sound nonchalant.

"Why haven't you and Sasuke ever... gotten out of the friend zone?"

Well, that was certainly unexpected.

"You think I'm gay?" was my genius response. Ino just smiled knowingly and refused to answer my question. Feeling uncomfortable under her gaze I started bouncing back and forth on my heels. "He and I are best friends," I told her firmly. Ino rolled her eyes, "I know that dumbass. But why haven't you two gone out? Like on an actual date." A warm shiver ran down my back as I thought of taking Sasuke on a real date... Sure we've been out tons of times together, but _never_ on a date. "I-I mean... I'm not gay-" I stuttered nervously, desperately searching for an appropriate way to deflect her questioning. If I wasn't ready to even admit it to Sasuke, then I sure as hell wasn't ready to admit it to Ino, of all people. 

Judging by the way her lips quirked ever so slightly in the corner, Ino was enjoying my discomfort. "Maybe not, but you could be bi. I mean, he talks about you all the time and you seem so close to him..." I felt a heat pooling in my chest at the thought of Sasuke talking about me. "We are close," I agreed with another shrug. "But?" she promoted, impatiently waiting for me to continue. "I don't know... He and I have been best friends so long... If I had feelings for him -  _which I don't -_  it wouldn't matter because he doesn't see me that way-"

"Are you insane?! **"** Ino yelled causing me to jump back, startled. "Like really Naruto, are you blind?!" I blinked at her confused. "You honestly think he doesn't like you? Naruto he lo-" Ino suddenly got cut off by the sound of heels coming down the stairs. At that moment I wanted to yank my hair out in frustration. Why does it seem like every time someone is going to say something important something interrupts them?! I turned around to see Sakura galloping down the stairs with an angry expression on her face. She was wearing a tight, hot pink mini dress that ended a few inches above her knees.

God I wish she wouldn't wear that shit... It's gross.

"Sakura, just let it go. He doesn't look that bad, right?" Ino was apparently trying to encourage her friend as Sakura entered the living room. Instead of answering her, Sakura turned to me instead. "Your best friend is impossible!" she hissed before jabbing finger into my chest. As if Sasuke's behaviour was somehow my fault. Just then the door bell rang and her whole face lit up as she raced to the front door. _Sasuke, what did you do now?_ I quietly chuckled to myself as I looked back at Ino. "What were you about to say before we were so rudely interrupted?" I asked her with my best winning smile. She opened her mouth to reply but shut it tight as her eyes fixed on the stairs behind me.

I turned around again and momentarily lost my breath. There, standing at the bottom of the stairs, was Sasuke in a well-fitted, blue buttoned up shirt. I noticed he had a small silver chain around his neck to add a little bling. As my gaze traveled down his body I could feel my cheeks heating up at the sight of his skin-tight blue jeans that looked like they could have been painted directly on his legs. He completed this outfit with simple black sneakers that had little read swirls on them.

 _That's the Sasuke I know,_ I thought with a grin, _Simple yet completely sexy at the same time._

I gazed back up his body and landed on his rosy face. "Well?" Sasuke asked before spinning around in a little circle, "Am I party material?" I smirked at him then slowly shook my head. "I don't know... I was sort of looking forward to the makeup." He glared at me half-heartedly and I laughed, deciding to let him off the hook. "You look good, Sasuke. More than good."

"Thanks," he said, biting into his lip, "So do you." I scoffed and waved my hand dismissively at his compliment. "Oh please. I look like a traffic cone." Sasuke threw his head back and laughed as he made his way to my side. "Maybe. But a sexy traffic cone!" I grinned and put my arm around his shoulder, pulling him into my side. "Thanks, Sasuke."

"Okay! Let's go go go!" Sakura cheered coming around the corner with a smiling Lee following behind her. Ino got off the couch and we all headed to the front door. All the way to the garage Sakura was giving Sasuke the evil eye. "Look, Sakura!" Sasuke finally snapped, "I'm not going to let you dress me up in some male stripper outfit that screams "fuck me" just so you can play dress up. The jeans are bad enough!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. The only words I heard were male stripper and fuck me.

Receiving a strange look from Lee - he had almost bumped into me after my body lost the ability to function - I swallowed hard and quickly jumped into my car, less than friendly images of Sasuke spreading through my head like wild-fire. I shut my eyes tight and prayed that my growing erection would go away before he got in the car. _Think gross things, think gross things,_ I repeated as a mantra.  _My parents having sex. Old people's asses. Sakura in that dress..._

Yup, that did it.

I jumped as the passenger door opened and Sasuke hopped in. I offered him an uneasy smile as he sighed and closed his eyes in concentration. "Are you sure about this?" he suddenly asked, turning to face me. "These parties can get pretty wild...not that I'd know, but I hear things..." He then bit his lip, a nervous habit of his, and started fidgeting in his seat. Seeing how nervous he was, I offered him an out, although the disappointment was evident in my tone of voice. I've never really been to a _good_ high school party before. Most of them have been crap so I was really looking forward to this one. 

"I mean, we don't _have_ to go. We could stay home if you wanted..."

Sasuke firmly shook his head, "No. No, we're going. I just..." He paused then looked me straight in the eye. "Just don't leave me alone, okay?" I gazed into his worried face and felt more than a little guilty. It was obvious he didn't want to go to this party. The only reason he agreed in the first place was because of me. "I promise I won't," I told him before extending my pinky finger towards him. Sasuke visibly relaxed and locked his finger with mine. "Thanks."

* * *

We made it to the party in less than 15 minutes and all made our way to the front door. Cars were parked everywhere, some even having to park down the road on another street entirely. I could hear the loud thump of the bass before I had even gotten out of the car and visibly cringed. _Goodbye hearing._ Sakura excitedly pulled Lee ahead of us and ran in first. Sasuke grabbed my arm almost painfully and let me walk him inside. I couldn't understand what he was so scared about - It was just a party.

My God, was I wrong.

As soon as we stepped inside my nose was filled with the scent of sweat and beer. Yum... The whole bottom floor of the house was filled with dancing bodies twisting and grinding against each other on the makeshift dance floor in the living room. In the far left corner, I saw an actual bar and all the different types of alcohol, I'm assuming Kankuro's parent's owned. I doubt his parents were aware of their son's underage drinking. But of course, that might change when they come home and realize their liquor cabinet is decidedly more empty then when they left it.

Sasuke's grip on my arm got tighter as we shoved our way to the back of the crowd. I pulled us down onto an open couch and let out a big breath of air. "Wow. This is... awesome." I marveled at the room we were in, taking in all the flashing lights and drunken teens. "Scary..." I heard Sasuke whisper next to me. I twisted my body towards him and gave him a reassuring look. "Come on, Sasuke. Cheer up. Let's dance, have some drinks and enjoy ourselves!" I quickly stood up and extended my hand down to him. He hesitated for a moment but eventually gave in and tightly grabbed my hand. He followed me out onto the dance floor, however reluctantly, and I found us an empty spot where I spun myself around to face him. Those Nights by Skillet starting to play through the speakers as I grabbed his hand again and spun him around in a circle. Sasuke seemed to forget about his fear and laughed out loud before letting himself be pulled back to my chest. My ears were filled with the lyrics of the song as the two of us swayed back and forth.

 

_I remember when_

_we used to laugh_

_About nothing at all_

_It was better than going mad._

 

Subconsciously, I tightened my grip around him and let out a quiet, content sigh.

 

_For trying to solve all the problems that we're going through, forget them all._

_Cause all those nights we would stand and never fall together._

_We faced it all._

_Remember when we-_

 

I gave him one last spin then let go so we could both do our own thing as the chorus came on.

 

_Staying up late in the dark of night_

_In a dark room lit by the TV light._

_Through all the hard times in my life_

_Those nights kept me alive._

 

I found myself grinning as I watched Sasuke bounce up and down, grinning like a 5 year old.

 

_Listen to radio play all night_

_Didn't wanna go home to another fight_

_Through all the hard times in my life_

_Those nights kept me alive._

 

I allowed Sasuke to spin me around in a few circles, not caring how stupid I looked having to crouch under his arm, and laughed along with him. As the song came to a close, I pulled Sasuke back to my chest and hugged him. He in turn wrapped his own arms around me and sighed into my chest. "Naruto..." he said, just loud enough for me to hear over the music. He pulled out of our embrace and bit his lip. "I just realized something."

"What?" I asked, still smiling. "We totally ditched Ino," he told me soberly. My smile faltered a little. _Oops._ I guess we did kind of ditch her. "I'm sure she's fine," I said, patting his back. Then all of the sudden, Sasuke started to smirk. "She's more then fine." Sasuke lifted his hand and pointed over my shoulder towards the staircase. I followed his gaze and caught a glimpse of Ino heading up the stairs with... Sai. I shook my head, an amused smirk on my face as I turned back to face Sasuke. "You don't think..." He trailed off, his eyes getting wider. I chuckled and nodded my head. "Someone is getting laid," I confirmed, grinning at Sasuke's horrified expression. "Oh god..." he grumbled, looking positively nauseated. "Do you know what this means?!"

"Ino isn't coming home tonight?" I joked, nudging his arm playfully. "No... well, yes. But this also means she's going to _tell_ _me_ about it!" I couldn't help but laugh at his expense. "Well, can't be much worse then watching porn with your best friend." I winked at him and he blushed, memories of our latest adventure with porn obviously still fresh in his mind. "Yes it is," he quickly disagreed, "Would you ever want to hear about me having sex for the first time?" 

If I was Sakura or Ino, the answer would have been a definite yes. But for me, the only good thing about hearing that sentence was having confirmation that Sasuke was, still in fact, a virgin. I didn't miss a single beat as I told him, "Absolutely not."

_Unless it was with me._

Sasuke brushed off my serious tone with a chuckle as a slow song started to play in the background. Why Kankuro chose to put a slow song on his party playlist, I'll never understand. "I love this one!" Sasuke announced before he forcefully placed my hands on his hips and wrapped his arms around my neck. I swallowed hard as I left the soft fabric of his shirt on his hips under my skin. The worry of everyone seeming me dancing like this with my male best friend was gone just as fast as it had come. No one would really care anyway. They all knew we were joined at the hip.

"What are you thinking about?" I hummed absentmindedly as I lost my train of thought. Sasuke smiled knowingly at me. "You're wearing your thinking face... What's up?" I smiled at him and shrugged. "Oh, just stuff." His head cocked to the side. "Like what?" he asked, his grip on my neck tightening. I hesitated. Maybe now was the time to tell him. The scene was perfect. His arms around me, mine around him. Swaying to _Hero_ by Enrique Iglesias under the yellow and pink strobe lights.

 

I stared into his eyes for a long moment, playing out different ways to say it in my head. Sasuke's smile slowly started to disappear as he took in my serious expression. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned. At this point we had stopped dancing and were just holding one another. "Sasuke..." I began. "I've been thinking..."

"Yes?" He prompted, his expression confused beyond belief. "About...a-about me, and about us." I managed to stammer out. Sasuke's face just got more confused. "What about us?" He said quietly. He almost looked hurt, like I was going to declare him my enemy or something. I wrapped my arms around his back to prove I wasn't going anywhere. "We've been friends for a long time now-"

"Since kindergarten." He smiled proudly. "Yeah." I chuckled. "Since kindergarten. And over the years we've become great friends-"

"Best friends," he corrected me again. I smiled and held him closer. "The best of friends... but I haven't been totally honest with you... Or myself for that matter." I paused and waited for his reaction. He offered me a smile full of patience - gently encouraging me to go on. "About my _feelings,_ " I slowly continued. Sasuke actually scoffed and rolled his eyes at me. "Come on, Naruto. We're going to talk about our feelings? Really?" I could tell that he wasn't taking me seriously and I couldn't really blame him. It wasn't often that I approached him - willingly bringing up how I truly felt. That was Sasuke's department. But, as they say, I was putting myself out there, and if there was even the smallest chance that I could get through this confession without throwing up, I needed to have his undivided attention.

Steeling my nerves, I slid my hands from around his back and grabbed his shoulders. My grip was firm, but still gentle and unthreatening.

"Sasuke, this is important."

Sasuke reacted openly to my rigid tone and hesitantly met my gaze. Finally, he seemed to be taking me seriously. I took a deep breath and cautiously opened my mouth.

"Sasuke, I think I **l** -"

"NARUTO!" I let out a loud grown of pure frustration before turning around to find Lee and my other best pal, Kiba, rushing towards me.

_What the hell did I say about interruptions?!_

I instinctively let go of Sasuke as they made their way over to us. "Dude, someone's challenging you to beer pong. Come play with us," Kiba said, slapping me on the back hard enough to make me stumble forward a bit. "Who?" I asked in a clipped tone, not even trying to cover up my irritation.

Kiba grinned and jabbed a thumb into his chest. "Me!" I glared at them for a long moment - eventually giving in with a sigh and turning back around to face Sasuke. He looked a little dazed and genuinely confused by my actions.

_I guess my big confession is going to have to wait._

I chose the easy cope out and told him, "I'm gonna go with the guys."

Sasuke jolted to attention and stared at me dead in the eye. "W-what?" he stammered. It was a different kind of worry in his eyes this time. One I honestly couldn't place.

Just then, a loud rap song blasted through the speakers - emphasis on _loud_. Before I had a chance to explain myself and ask him what was wrong, I found myself being dragged away by Lee and Kiba. "I'll be back!" I yelled over the music but was pretty sure he didn't hear me. I pushed them both off of me as we headed into the backyard. A big part of me wanted to go back and find Sasuke, but I figured if I tried to escape the boys would just hunt me down again.

One game of beer pong. What could happen?


	3. Neji Hyuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura: I am legitimately embarrassed by this story. Not so much the plot, but the horrifying quality of my writing. I wrote this when I was much younger...and that is my only excuse. However, I've gotten a couple of comments desperately asking me to update. So here you go! I add some much needed editing before posting these chapters because I would hate myself if I didn't. Why not just rewrite it you may ask? Because I'm lazy and I've got bigger fish to fry lol.
> 
> Naruto: Fair warning, this chapter will contain some sensitive content... If you've read the tags, you see where I'm going with this...
> 
> Sasuke: "Sensitive content"? Fuck you.
> 
> Naruto: Later. This is serious.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, but sometimes I like to pretend I do. :S

**Sasuke POV**

_Relax,_ I kept telling myself.

_Breathe in and breathe out..._

_In..._ _Out..._

 _Y_ _ou're being ridiculous Sasuke! It's just a party. Stop being a wimp!_

I quickly hurried over to an empty spot on a couch near the back of the crowd and protectively pulled my knees up against my chest. _Great,_ I thought sarcastically. _Now I must look like a scared little kid. Why would he do this to me? Why would he leave me? He promised he wouldn't, and what's worse is he **pinkie promised**. You don't break a pinkie promise... **EVER**. _

Naruto was always, always reliable. _So why...?_

One thing I didn't mention to Naruto (or more like couldn't mention) was that I've never been to a party like this before. Something as loud and crowded as this couldn't even begin to compare to attending childhood birthdays in someone's backyard. And there sure as hell wasn't copious amounts of alcohol available to anyone and everyone when I was six or seven years old pinning a tail on a donkey. Everything around me made me nervous. I didn't like being surrounded by people with so few inhibitions and even less control over their actions. I haven't been exposed to this kind of environment before and it was easy to see why. I'm so easily overwhelmed by the slightest change in my life.

Why did I think I could handle this?

Dancing with Naruto calmed me down a little, sure, and I let myself enjoy our time together as best I could given the circumstances. I thought as long as I had him by my side, everything would be alright somehow. He was my comfort zone, and although I was aware that my dependence on him could be viewed as borderline unhealthy, I just wanted him close to me. That's how it's always been. When he started to talk about 'us' and 'feelings' I got nervous. I'm not stupid. I've seen the movies where boys say "let's talk about us" or "we need to talk" and in every one of them the girl ends up crying. Now he may not have said that exactly, but it was pretty damn close. He startled me a little when he grabbed my shoulders and stared deep into my eyes. He looked very determined for some reason and uncharacteristically serious for someone who is usually such a giant goofball.

 _"Sasuke, I think I l-"_ was all he got out before Lee and his friend Kiba came barging through the crowd for Naruto. I immediately felt sick when he told me he was going to leave me. I'm sure he thought it wasn't a big deal. And maybe it wasn't, not to him anyway. He tried to continue with whatever it was he wanted to say but was forcefully pulled away and lost in the crowd before anything more could be said. And that's how I ended up here. Sitting alone on this big couch all by myself, downright petrified.

"Hey Sasuke."

I jumped a little and spun my head around to find Neji Hyuga standing beside the couch, smiling down at me. "Umm, hi..." I said not fully making eye contact with him. Neji and I hadn't really spoken since I turned him down. What was there left to say? By no means did I consider him a friend. He was hardly an acquaintance. We knew nothing about each other despite attending the same high school for two years. I had realized fairly early on that Neji's attraction to me was solely physical. Naruto really helped drive that point home.  

"Are you okay? You look kinda worried," he asked appearing concerned as he sat down in the empty space next to me. I felt my muscles tense and internally refused to respond to him. I heard him let out a sigh before rubbing his hand over his face. "Look Sasuke. I don't know why you hate me so much, but I'm just trying to be friendly."

I stubbornly kept my gaze to the floor.

"Fine," he huffed before shoving himself off the couch. "I'll just leave you alo-"

"No!" I suddenly yelled over the loud music. Before my mind could catch up with my body, I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt as if my life depended on it. He turned back to face me with a confused expression, but eventually sat back down. "I'm sorry..." I said letting go of him. "I'm just a little jumpy... This is the first time I've been to something like... _this_."

"Oooooooh," Neji drawled, slumping back into the couch cushions. "I get it. Aw Sasuke, there's nothing to be worried about. It's totally under control." I glanced up at him with a look that clearly said "do you think I'm stupid?" and he chuckled before gesturing towards the dance floor with his hand. "Trust me Sasuke. This is nothing compared to what I've seen. _Nothing._ " He smirked as if recalling fond memories of a more chaotic setting. I could feel myself offering an uneasy quirk of the lips in response.

"So if you're so scared of parties and stuff... why are you here?" His sudden question struck a chord in me and I quickly hid my face from him as I felt a stinging sensation prick my eyes.

"My best friend wanted to come..."

"Naruto, right?" I simply nodded, afraid that if I kept talking I would start to cry. "And he left you knowing this was your first big bash?"

"...He didn't know it was my first…" I barely managed to whisper.

"But he knew you were scared?" I nodded again as I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. In the next moment, I felt two warm arms wrap around me and coddle me against a solid chest. I couldn't help but lean into the comforting touch. "That's messed up," he grumbled under his breath. I nodded again as I sniffled into his chest. "Hey." He gently pulled me back by my shoulders so he could look at my face. "I'm here now okay? You're not alone anymore." I quickly then pulled him in for a hug to thank him for being so kind to me. I never expected Neji to have a soft side. And more shocking still, I never expected him to show that side to me just when I needed it most.

"Come on," he urged before pulling us both off the couch. "Let's go somewhere quiet." Quiet. The way I was feeling right now, that sounded like heaven.

I let him guide me through the crowd of people to a nearby bathroom. For a moment, I was hesitant to go in, but he assured me that this was the only quiet place we could talk that wasn't off limits to the guests. As he shut the door behind us I made my way over to the sink, bent down and splash cold water on my face. To put it lightly, I looked dishevelled. After I was done I stood back up properly and saw Neji leaning against the door through the mirror. His hands were in his pockets and he was smiling — more like smirking at me.

"So...thanks again for..." I trailed off as he took a step towards me.

"Sasuke, you are very beautiful." The warmth spreading through my cheeks was involuntary and I automatically took a step back.

"Thanks…" I mumbled as he took another step closer to me. That once kind and concerned face had now morphed into a predatory look. I could feel my legs start to shake as I backed up into the wall with nowhere else to go. "Well-" I began with an audible tremble in my voice. "Again, thank you for comforting me. I really appreciate it. But I better go find my friends." I offered a polite nod to him then quickly walked around him towards the door. Before I could even take a third step, I was being forcefully pinned up against the wall again. His finger nails dug sharply into my arms and I winced from the unexpected pain.

"What are you DOING?!" I yelled positively furious while trying to push him off of me. He had a far taller and stronger build than I did, but I had no idea how unevenly matched we truly were until I felt the full brunt of his force. 

"So sexy," he replied, his voice lower and raspier than before.

Before I could shout again he crushed his lips onto mine. Rough and dominating, he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I desperately struggled to free myself from his invasive tongue, but I was hyper aware that if I pushed too far, Neji could easily bite me in retaliation. The thought brought angry tears to the corners of my eyes as I screwed them shut tightly, not wanting to see what was happening in front of me.

While keeping me pinned against the wall he forced his leg in between my thighs and started to rub me through my jeans. I gasped into his mouth and tried again to push him away. This only caused his grip to tighten around my arms. He finally removed his mouth from mine and started to viciously suck on my neck. "STOP IT! I DON'T WANT THIS!" I screamed hysterically, still wiggling under his grasp. "I SAID STOP! LET GO OF ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I felt Neji chuckle, actually _laugh_  against my skin.

"No one can hear you Sasuke," he whispered hotly in my ear. I shivered in disgust as the horrible truth washed over me. He was right... No one would be able to hear me. The music was far too loud. Even if I had a blow horn they still wouldn't be able to hear me. But I still had to try.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP! NEJI STOP!"

He slid his hand from my arm to my right hip and grabbed the hem of my shirt. My eyes bugged out of my head as I realized what was about to happen. He was going to assault me... Right here. Right _now_. A new set of tears came rolling down my cheeks as the true severity of the situation hit me. I pushed against him with all my might but that didn't stop him from pulling my shirt up and pinching my right nipple hard between his nails. I cried out in pain and shock.

"Do you like that?" he grinned maliciously in my face, "I bet you do, you little slut."

"NO!" I screamed in protest as I turned my face away from his. His right hand slowly slid down my backside and stopped at the top of my jeans. Neji licked his lips and grinned at me. Despite everything, He was actually _enjoying_ himself! "How about we take these off?" he said while slipping one finger into the drawstring of my pants. " **NO!** " I wailed as I thrashed around on the wall.

"Stop fighting me!" Neji roared, finally becoming fed up with my whining. 

Faster than I could keep up with, Neji pushed his hand into my jeans and shoved two fingers inside of me. The pain ripped through me like a hot knife and I choked out a sob as he roughly moved his fingers inside of me without any preparation at all. I closed my eyes and prayed that this was all a horrible nightmare that I would somehow wake up from.

_Naruto._

His name echoed in my head.

_I need Naruto!_

Neji slammed his lips back onto mine. I wasn't expecting the impact so my head banged into the wall with a loud thud. His grip on me faltered slightly from the aftershock and that was all the opportunity I needed. I brought my fist up and smashed it into the side of his head. He stumbled backwards, dazed from the hit, giving me just enough time to escape through the door.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Ugh. I _hate_ beer pong. Who can drink warm beer and be happy about it? Luckily I didn't have to drink more than three cups because Kiba really sucks at this game. Even still, I won the game with my mouth tasting like dirty socks.

I passed on round two and headed back inside. I needed to find Sasuke.

The party was still in full swing bopping to the beat of the music as I made my way through the crowd. Most of the people on the dance floor had been there all night. Don't they ever get tired? I stopped at the bar and stood on my tippy toes to see over the crowd. No Sasuke. Where could he have gone? I glanced over to the bathrooms but still I saw nothing. I started to feel a little uneasy.

_Where is he?_

I took one more sweep of the crowd and just caught the top of his head moving my way. I smiled to myself and waited for him, but he wasn't coming towards me, he was heading for the door _beside_ me. It was then I noticed he was rushing through the crowd. I moved over a bit so I could be in his path. Sasuke broke through the crowd like a hurricane and slammed right into me. I wrapped my arms around him to steady us and pulled him to a wall near the door. "Teme?" I asked as I pulled him back to look at his face. Tears were flowing down his cheeks and his lip was quivering.

"Sasuke!" I yelled in alarm, "What's wrong?!"

Sasuke slammed his hands on my chest and pushed me. _Hard_ **.** I fell back a couple of steps and almost pushed over a few people in my loss of balance. I regained my footing quickly and stared back at Sasuke utterly confused by his actions. His hands were bawled into fists at his sides and his face showed nothing more than hurt. Before I could grab him again and question him further, he took off through the door and down the front porch.

I was immediately following right behind him.

He slowed his pace to a walk but didn't stop as he marched by the cars that were parked on the side of the road. "Sasuke!" I called out to him as I chased after. He ignored me and continued to walk. "Sasuke, stop!" I tried again. Still, he refused to acknowledge me. "Sasuke, _please_!" I hollered in one final act of desperation. Finally, he stopped and we both froze where we stood. He slowly turned around to face me.

_Boy if looks could kill..._

"What?" he seethed through his teeth a few feet in front of me.

"Sasuke, what the hell happened?" I asked once again before taking a tentative step closer to him.

Sasuke looked at his feet for a moment, wiped away his tears, then finally made eye contact with me. "Why don't you ask Neji Hyuga!" he yelled before starting to shake violently from his overflowing emotions.

_Neji Hyuga... What the fuck?_

Bewildered, I asked, "What does Neji Hyuga have to do with this?" before taking another step toward him.

"Why'd you do it Naruto?! Why did you leave me?!"

It took me a moment to catch up, but once I did, guilt started to flood through me. "Sasuke, I didn't-"

"And while you were supposed to be with me... _protecting me_..." he whimpered, "Neji was shoving his tongue down my throat!" His words sent a shock through my entire body. My blood boiled and my vision blurred red. It was unlike any anger I had ever felt before. 

"He put his hands on you?" I hissed, my voice sharper than a knife. I heard Sasuke scoff as he shook his head. "Oh, he did more than that." I didn't know what to make of that. The possibilities were just too appalling to even comprehend. Sasuke wasn't the only one shaking anymore.

"Sasuke, you don't know how sorry I-"

"Whatever!" He quickly dismissed my apology as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It doesn't matter. I didn't want to come to this stupid party anyway!"

"Then why did you come?!" I shouted back at him, unable to control all the emotions bubbling up inside of me.

"For YOU, you idiot!"

All feeling seemed to drain from my body as I was forced to stare into his broken hearted face. A look _I_ had caused. 

"I did it for you..." he whispered just barely loud enough for me to hear before spinning around and continuing his path down the road. On an impulse, I took a step forward and reached out my hand.

"Sasuke..."

In that instant my whole world seemed to come crashing down around me.

Sasuke was hurt...

Neji Hyuga hurt him...

**I'll kill him.**

I left the party as fast as I could and when I got home I ran up to my room, all the while avoiding my Mother's questioning eyes about my strange behaviour. I slammed my door shut behind me and pulled out my cell phone. My fingers couldn't seem to move fast enough and I kept clicking the wrong buttons. I finally got it right, and I held my breath as it rang a few times in my hand.

"Hi, this is Sasuke. Please leave me an awesome message and I'll get back to you."

BEEEEEEEEP

I growled in frustration as I hung up and started dialling another number.

Once... Twice...

"Hello?"

"Mikoto-" I breathed out her name, partly in relief and partly out of guilt for what I allowed to happen tonight.

"Naruto? Is something wrong sweetie?"

"Is Sasuke there?"

"Yes, he said he was going to bed a few minutes ago. Didn't you ride with him?"

I sat down on my bed, cursing under my breath. "Uh, actually there was kind of a change of plans... But, um... Did he...say anything to you? About anything?"

"No..." I could clearly tell by her voice she was confused by the question. "Should he have?" I pulled at my hair with my free hand irritably and closed my eyes. "No, sorry. I just needed to, uh, ask him something. No big deal... Goodnight."

"Yes... Goodnight dear."

I ended the call and flopped down on my back against the mattress. I need to talk to him. I've got to make this right. It's completely my fault. If I hadn't left him there this never would have happened. He could have been cuddled up in my arms right now, not at home crying his eyes out thinking I betrayed him. But... I did betray him...didn't I? I didn't do it on purpose! I just - I didn't think! That's always my problem! I don't think! Even though he told me. Even though I promised him I still...

As the hours ticked away, I got no sleep whatsoever. I tossed and turned in bed relentlessly worrying about the state Sasuke was in. My only comfort at the moment was knowing he was safe in his own home with people who love him and would protect him. But even that wasn't enough to ease my conscience. What could I possibly say to him? 'I'm sorry I left you and that Neji attacked you?' I clenched my teeth together and squeezed my eyes shut as if I could block out all the pain I was currently feeling.

He will never forgive me for this... How could he? If I was there, Neji would be in the hospital and Sasuke would be fine. Plain and simple. But I wasn't there. I was playing fucking beer pong! I probably almost cost him his V-card and I still have the audacity to ask for forgiveness? On the other hand, losing Sasuke just isn't an option. **Ever**. Especially not before I get a chance to tell him how I really feel.

I was brought out of my self-wallowing by my phone buzzing, alerting me I had a text message. I checked the clock on my bedside table. It read 3:06 am. I silently groaned then grabbed it off the table, figuring it was Kiba to yell at me for ditching them at the party. I opened the message and shot straight up in my bed as Sasuke's name popped up on the screen.

**Why did you leave me? -Sasuke**

**Sasuke! Oh god, I am so sorry! I didn't know something like that would happen! -Naruto**

I waited exactly 30 seconds before he replied. It was the longest 30 seconds of my life.

**Answer the question. -Sasuke**

I rubbed the sleep deprivation out of my eyes with my hands and slowly typed back my pathetic reply.

**I never meant to leave you... It's just the guys would have never stopped bugging me and I guess I just sort of forgot... I know that's not an excuse... -Naruto**

He didn't reply so I decided to type another apology.

**Sasu, you have no idea how sorry I am... Are you okay? Do you need my Dad to come check you out? -Naruto**

He didn't answer so I tried again.

**Sasuke, please... I'm so fucking sorry. I never should have left you. I'm such an idiot. -Naruto**

I let out a defeated sigh, thinking he wouldn't text back anymore, but was surprised when my phone suddenly buzzed again.

**That's not good enough. -Sasuke**

I pulled on the ends of my hair and fought back the tears that were threatening to spill out.

**How can I make this better? -Naruto**

**You can't... -Sasuke**

My grip on the phone tightened as my vision began to blur through angry tears. What could I say? How can I make this right?!

Sasuke said it all... I can't.

**Do you hate me? -Naruto**

I wanted to be clear on where we stood, even though I was pretty sure I already knew the answer. I waited a long time, getting more and more frustrated by the second. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he replied with four simple words.

**Don't talk to me. -Sasuke**

I threw my phone across the room and watched it shatter on the floor, allowing myself to cry openly now.

_No... Please no... Don't let this be it. I can't live without him! He's my everything! My best friend, my family, the person I'm in love with...! Just - my **everything!** We can't end like this!_

I buried my face into my pillow and muffled my wretched sobbing.

_Sasuke... Please forgive me..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura: I still feel bad for writing that...
> 
> Sasuke: You should feel bad! Dammit, I hate you! 
> 
> Naruto: You know on some level, I hate you too.
> 
> Laura: *Sigh* If you wish to leave a comment please feel free. Is anybody still interested in this story...?
> 
> Sasuke: Yeah, leave a comment and tell her what a HORRIBLE PERSON SHE IS!
> 
> (Side note: I was editing this till almost four in the morning so... if there's any mistakes, that's why.)


	4. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura: Alright! Justice is served! But in my opinion this wasn't enough. Any one who hurts cute Sasuke deserves to suffer!
> 
> Sasuke: That isn't going to make me forgive you.
> 
> Laura: Let it gooooo Sasuke. You're bringing me down T.T
> 
> Sasuke: Whatever. Just do the disclaimer.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto... And I can't think of something clever to say... 
> 
> Naruto: That's because once again you're editing this at 3am... How do you function as a normal human being?!
> 
> Laura: Yaoi. It fixes everything.

**Naruto POV**

_Ugh_.

Monday mornings... Need I say more?

Is there anyone who actually does enjoy Mondays? I've never met someone like that and I'm extremely thankful for it. If someone came up to me all cheery and full of pep on a Monday morning I'd probably break all of their fingers... _slowly_. With a clamp. 

I woke up this morning feeling like shit. Sleep has been eluding me lately and if I had any hope of making it through the day I needed a cold shower to wake myself up. I knew I wasn't the only occupant of the bathroom down the hall so I quickly grabbed some clothes from the dresser then practically sprinted down the hall to beat Sakura. I slammed the door shut just as she came charging out of her own room with apparently the same idea as me. I had no choice but to listen to her yelling at me through the door for being a "damn bastard" while getting undressed.

I had a quick shower, brushed my teeth then strolled out of the bathroom wearing a grin I knew would piss off my impatiently glaring sister. "Naruto, that's not fair! You know I need a longer time in the bathroom!"

"And whose fault is that?" I patted her on the head like a child, then headed downstairs to get a bowl of cereal for breakfast. When I came into the kitchen, I found my Mother sitting at the table staring at me over a cup of coffee. "Um, morning?" Kushina didn't answer me right away. I felt a little uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze. "Naruto, can I talk to you for a second?"

 _Crap. What did I do now?_  

Reluctantly, I slid into the chair next to hers. "Aren't we already talking?" I tried to lighten the mood. She didn't smile.

It was quiet for a moment, and a part of me wanted to just run out of the room and stop wasting time sitting in silence. I had more important things to do today.

"I talked to Sakura the other day..." I curtly nodded, encouraging her to go on. "And she told me about Kankuro's party." This information quickly confused me. I couldn't understand why Sakura would tell our mom about a party she obviously would not want us to be at. "She told me she saw Sasuke running out of the house in a... distraught state." Her stare was overpowering now, suffocating, and I had to look away.

Shit, does Sakura know what happened? Did she already tell our mother? There was no way I could prepare myself for my mother's next words. "She also saw you two yelling at each other outside." I slumped back in my chair and stared at the floor in defeat. How could I not have noticed my sister's presence watching us that night? She practically emanates sparkles. 

My mother continued, watching my reactiom carefully. "Feel free to stop me any moment." I shook my head defiantly and continued to look anywhere but her face. I couldn't tell her the truth without betraying Sasuke. I can't afford another screw up right now.

I could sense my mother growing tired of my reluctance to cooperate with her through the sigh I heard coming from beside me. "Naruto, she told me what you two were saying."

My head snapped up and I stared at her wide eyed. Why would Sakura tell her!? Was it that hard to just come to me about it?! Kushina read my mind. "She wanted to tell you she knew but she figured you could use some time to calm down as does Sasuke." I was speechless. What do you say when your Mom finds out your best friend was almost assaulted? "Naruto. Why did you leave him?" The pain in my Mothers eyes was killing me.

"Mom, please don't do this to me. I never wanted to leave him! My friends wanted me to play a game and I know that's a lame excuse but... Actually, I don't _have_ an excuse." I sighed then ran my hands through my golden hair. "What exactly did Sakura hear?" Kushina sighed and looked me straight in the eyes. "She heard... and I quote, "Why'd you do it Naruto? Why did you leave me?" I nodded. I needed to know how much she heard before I talk to anyone about this. "And, well... things about Neji Hyuga that I would rather not repeat." They know everything. _Both_ of them! Sasuke...

Oh god Sasuke's gonna have a fit. What do I do now?! "Mom what do I do?" I know it was lame to ask your mother for advice but what other choice did I have? Kushina sighed then slowly leaned back in her chair. "Well. I'm assuming you talked to him about this." I nodded silently. "And obviously that didn't go over well..." I nodded again, slowly. "Did you manage to get any information out of him?" Kushina stared at me, her eyes intense and concerned. I know what she wanted to know. I thought about it for a minute. Should I tell her what I found out?

I guess it couldn't hurt to let her know Sasuke is okay... Well, physically at least. "Yeah, he said a little bit... I checked him over and he's a little bruised but other than that he's okay... physically." I mumbled the last part and checked my watch. 7:50. Great, now I'm going to be late. I looked back up and cringed when I saw tears in Kushina's eyes. I _hate_ seeing my Mom cry. It was just as bad as seeing Sasuke cry. I stood up and leaned down to give her a hug. "Mom, he's okay, I promise you." I patted her back as she held me tighter. "Oh the poor boy... I can't even imagine... Do you think he'll be at school?"

I sighed then pulled back. "I really don't know." Kushina nodded then stared at her lap. "Naruto, I hate to do this to you, but I have no other choice..." I stared down at her confused. That doesn't sound good. "You have to convince Sasuke to go to the police or..." She paused to look up at me. "I will." She was serious. I knew she was. There was nothing in her face but determination now. I slumped my shoulders then shook my head. "He won't do it Mom. He doesn't want anyone to know."

"Naruto, if they are in the same school what's stopping him from doing it again? And worse?"

" **Me.** "

I knew I couldn't actually watch him every second of every day but I would do everything in my power to try. Kushina sighed then got up from the table. "Well, like I said, you get him to tell or Sakura and I will." I reluctantly nodded then started heading for the door. "Naruto," I turned around to see Sakura looking up at me guiltily, "I'm really sorry... I should have talked to you about it first. I just didn't know how to process it..."

I stared at her intensely for a minute. I wasn't mad at her, not really. It's not her fault we were screaming at the top of our lungs and she happened to overhear our conversation. Although she did follow us, I knew it was just to make sure we were okay. Yeah, she probably should have come to me first for all the facts, but I could understand why she did what she did. Any teenager would probably regress back into a small child seeking their parents guidance when things became too much for them. I knew I had before in the past when it involved less sensitive matters...

I flicked my chin towards the door, "You want a ride pinky?" Realizing I had forgiven her for any wrong doings, Sakura smiled brightly and nodded her head. It made me feel good seeing her smile. Sometimes she's like a virus. You just can't help but smile when she does. It's contagious.

* * *

The ride to school was quiet, not exactly uncomfortable, but a little awkward. I knew Sakura had more to say about the situation but I was thankful she left it alone for now. Like I said before, I have more important things to deal with today. I couldn't afford to be worrying about my sister and what I was going to say to her. I had to focus. I had to keep my nerve. 

I pulled into the parking lot just as the bell rang and quickly grabbed my bag, waved goodbye to Sakura, then jogged to my first class. I couldn't focus on the lesson. All that was going through my mind was Sasuke. I was excited for my next class though, because Sasuke and I had lab together. Even though a part of me knew he probably wouldn't be there, (why would he be?) a guy can dream can't he?

The bell rang and I couldn't get to my next class fast enough. I stopped dead in the middle of the door frame when my eyes landed on the beautiful raven locks of my best friend. Or _ex_ best friend, I guess... He looked up at me for a second and everything seemed to freeze. Just as soon as it had come, the moment was over and he went back to reading his book.

He was actually here. After everything that happened to him he still managed to pull himself together and make it to school. You could almost believe nothing was wrong. I would believe it if I didn't know what I already knew and Sasuke wasn't trying to ignore me like I was some kind of pesky fly he just couldn't be bothered to swat away.

I let out a quiet sigh before dragging my feet across the room to our desk. The fact that I was his lab partner was just cruel irony at this point. I quietly sat down next to him and pulled out my books avoiding all eye contact with him. Not that he was looking at me in the first place. Throughout the class Sasuke didn't say one word to me, but every now and then he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. Every time I returned the stare, he quickly averted his gaze and pretended like it never happened. I didn't really know why he was doing it - maybe he wanted me to start up a conversation or move to a different seat - but I wasn't going to question his behaviour. What if he felt cornered? In the end, it'd only make things more tense between us.

The bell rang and I finally chanced a proper look at Sasuke. He was as handsome as ever wearing a black, long sleeved shirt with dark grey jeans and black sneakers. The only thing that was out of place was his expression. He wasn't wearing his usual friendly smile that let everyone know they could approach him without fear. Instead, he looked very cold and serious, clearly in deep thought. He suddenly turned to face me and a small hopeful smile quirked my lips but quickly slipped away when I realised it was only because he was grabbing his book bag by his feet. My shoulders slumped as he stood up and headed for the door without looking back at me.

A part of me knew I should leave him alone and let him approach me on his own when he was ready. He obviously didn't want to talk to me right now and pestering him wouldn't get me anywhere. 

Still, despite knowing all of this, I grabbed my books and instinctually followed after him. I made it to the door just as he was shuffling down the hall. "Sasuke!" He didn't even acknowledge that I said anything and kept walking. In desperation, I tried again. "Sasuke, wait up!" I pushed through the crowd of students as he ran around the corner out of my view. Yes, **ran**. Sasuke was running from me... FROM ME!

_This can't be happening..._

I groaned indignantly before turning around in a huff. I was planning to cut him off from the other way but my plans were quickly forgotten when I heard a familiar laugh from the other end of the hall. "HAHA! Yeah, dude, he loved it. Was practically begging for more." I squinted my eyes at the figure producing said laugh and took a step closer. There down the hall, leaning against a locker and surrounded by all his football buddies, was Neji-fucking-Hyuga.

That must be why Sasuke was running away. Not to get away from me, but to get away from him! All the anger and frustration that had been bubbling up inside me since the party came to a boiling point and I started stalking towards him, totally blinded by my rage. "Really? Damn, I knew I should have gone to Kankuro's party," one of his scummy friends replied. I didn't need to hear anymore of their conversation to know what they were talking about. That sick fuck! He attacked Sasuke and now he's gloating about it to his friends!

I stormed up to him too caught up in my anger to notice the curious looks I was getting from nearby students. "Hey, Neji!" I called to him. Neji turned around, looked me up and down, and then opened his mouth to respond. Before he could get one word out of that disgusting mouth of his I flung my fist forward and made direct contact with his nose. There was a sick cracking noise and I wasn't quite sure if it was Neji's nose or my knuckles.

 _Shit_ _that hurt!_

I watched with a cold stare as he crumbled to the ground and a crowd formed around us. "What the FUCK man?!" Neji shouted while carefully holding his nose in place. His hand was covered in blood and I couldn't help but feel a sick satisfaction from seeing him in pain.

_I guess it was his nose after all._

"Listen closely, **Hyuga** ," I growled his name menacingly, "If you EVER go near Sasuke again..." I spoke each word very slow and deliberate to get my point across that this was a threat, and a very deadly one at that. He looked up at me from the floor with a confused expression for a moment, then let out what sounded like a painful scoff as his buddies helped him back to his feet. "You stupid shithead. HE'S the one who wanted ME. He's ALWAYS wanted me. Who am I to say no? I mean come on. Sasuke's hot. Who wouldn't want to fuck his tight little-" Before he could finish his sentence I flung myself at him, knocking the both of us to the ground.

I rolled on top of him and went for his weak spot, punching his nose and causing him to cry out in complete agony. The crowd around us started to chant " _Fight, fight, fight!_ " as we rolled around on the floor throwing kicks and punches at each other. Neji was about my size but I definitely wasn't as strong as he was thanks to all his training from football practice. He managed to give me a few good punches in the stomach and I struggled to keep the wind from being knocked out of me. 

My only advantage was Neji's bloodied nose leaving him vulnerable to a more effective attack.

I somehow managed to recover from the blows to my stomach quickly and rolled us back over so I was on top of him again. I got in one more good punch to his jaw before I heard our principal Mrs Tsunade yelling at the students around us to back away. Not three seconds later, a pair of lanky arms wrapped around my waist and gave me a hard tug, hauling me off of Neji and out of the crowd.

I tried to pull out of their grip as my back was pushed into a set of nearby lockers. "Naruto, calm down." I looked up for a brief second only to realise it was my friend Lee who had grabbed me. Lee's expression was troubled, but I couldn't bring myself to care as I glared back over at Neji who was still crouched on the ground, now wearing a shirt that was drenched in his own blood. Lee held me back when I lunged forward for another go at him. "YOU SICK FUCK!" I screamed as I thrashed around under Lee's hold.

Lee's words barely registered in my ears, "Naruto, no matter what happened between you two, this isn't going to solve anything!" 

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!"

I just couldn't stop myself.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

I ignored the principles shouts and continued to fight against my restraints. "Why'd you do it huh?! You get some kind of sick thrill out of it?!"

Neji had finally managed to climb to his feet again and was in the process of limping back down the hall to the nurses office when he looked over his shoulder and answered me. "Someone's gotta pop his cherry right?"

"Mister Hyuga!"

I lunged forward again and almost got out of Lee's grasp until I felt a new set of arms around me, _bigger_ ones. "We got him Mrs T." I decided there was no point in fighting Kiba because, well... he was a building with legs.

Seriously, what was in the water these football players were drinking?

They dragged me out of the school and into the picnic area before they thought it was safe to let go of me. Suddenly feeling drained of all energy, I slumped down onto a bench and started massaging my knuckles. Fuck, they were already turning purple.

Lee was the first to break the tense silence. "You okay?" I glared at my feet and silently shook my head. Kiba chimed in next. "Dude, what happened? I've never seen you go ape shit like that." I took a moment to calm myself before looking up again to see their worried expressions.

I guess I've got nothing left to lose.

"You remember Kankuro's party?"

"Yeah, the one you ditched us at." I laughed humorlessly at Lee's comment. "Well, long story short Sasuke didn't want to be alone, and when we went to play beer pong something happened..." I paused as I took in their confused faces. "Something happened with Neji in the bathroom..." I finished slowly.

I watched as both their faces went from shock to anger in a matter of seconds. "What exactly happened?!" Kiba growled. I was actually surprised at his concern for Sasuke. It's not like he hated him or anything, but they weren't exactly bffs either. "Not what you think," I quickly tried to reassure them. They both relaxed a little and Lee came to sit down next to me. "He..." Finding it hard to get the words out, I closed my eyes agaist the world and gritted my teeth, "touched him in certain places." I knew they knew what I meant without having to go into detail.

It was quiet for a minute and I used the time to try to get my breathing back down to normal. Little tremers kept jolting through my body as an aftershock from the adreneline. It was unsettling to say the least. "Kiba, don't." I opened my eyes just in time to see Kiba storming towards the school doors. "That fucker is gonna pay. _No one_ deserves that shit!" Lee stood up and started walking after him. "Kiba, that's not going to solve anything. We've already got Naruto in the dog house. We don't need you in there too." Kiba paused for a second as if considering his words, then abruptly turned back to face us. "What if he does it to my girl, huh? Or Sakura? What then?"

Lee's hands bawled up into fists at his sides and although I couldn't see his face, I could hear the threatening tone in his voice. "Then he dies, but right now kicking his ass isn't going to solve anything. If we all get expelled how are we going to protect the people we care about?" Kiba stared at him for a long minute but eventually sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Fine, but what do we do?" I opened my mouth to answer but stopped when I saw Tsunade marching towards me along with the scary P.E teacher.

Damn, I'm sure glad Lee and Kiba got to me before he did. That's a man I don't want to mess with.

"Naruto Uzumaki. My office. _Now_."

Reluctantly, I nodded then sluggishly made my way past Kiba and Lee and followed her back inside the school.

This was not going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura: Okay, that's all for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed :D
> 
> Laura: Sakura? What the hell are you doing here?
> 
> Sakura: Sasuke paid me 50 bucks to take his place.
> 
> Naruto: Greaaaat.
> 
> Laura: Dammit Naruto, control your Uke!
> 
> Sakura: ...I think I just felt a disturbance in the force...
> 
> Naruto: Yup, she's going to die.
> 
> Laura: Huh?
> 
> Sakura: Hey, is that lightning?
> 
> Laura: OH SHI-

**Author's Note:**

> Laura: So that's it! Please leave a comment and Kudos if you're interested in more. I would really appreciate the feedback. :)
> 
> Sasuke: Fun fact! That whole thing with the blood was a re-enactment of how Laura freaks out when she see's blood!
> 
> Laura: How is that fun...? I actually faint!
> 
> Sasuke: *Rolls eyes* You could never be a ninja.
> 
> Laura: *Sighs sadly* I know...


End file.
